pushed to far
by Slayen
Summary: Harry is fed up with Draco's attitude so he decides to teach him lesson he will never forget.
1. Default Chapter

Pushed to Far 

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter

Author's Note: this story takes place during Harry's six year. 

It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting in front of Hagrid's house where their Care of magical creatures class was about to start. While they were waiting Harry, Ron, and, Hermione were discussing Gryffindor's latest victory agents Slytherin during their last Quidditch match.

" Man Harry that stunt you did during the match was bloody brilliant. Said Ron

**Flashback**

Harry was on his broomstick, the fire bolt, and he was searching for the golden snitch. Harry saw the snitch near the slytherin side of the field. Harry also saw his rival Draco Malfoy only a few feet away from the snitch. It appeared that Draco hadn't seen the snitch yet. Draco was staring at Harry still oblivious to the fact the snitch was so close to him. Harry knew that even with his fire bolt that he wouldn't be able to get the snitch before Draco if he saw it, so Harry quickly devised a plan.

Harry kept one eye on Draco while his other was on the snitch. Harry suddenly took off closer to the Gryffindor side of the field. Draco thinking Harry saw the snitch went after him. Harry was making sure Draco was fallowing him. Harry was still tracking the snitch. The snitch was buzzing around the Slytherin side of the field.

Harry saw Draco was near him so he dived toured the ground. Draco fallowed Harry still thinking that he saw the snitch. Harry out stretched his hand like he was going to grab the snitch. Draco was flying toured the ground at full speed trying to catch the snitch before Harry. Suddenly Harry pulled up an inch from the ground. Harry the sped to the Slytherin side of the field.

Draco wasn't so lucky he hit the ground at full speed. Draco quickly got back on his broom, having bounced a few feet away from it when he crashed. Harry had already caught the snitch before Draco was even half way to the Slytherin side of the field. The crowed roared with cheers and applause at Harry's success at catching the snitch. The score was, Gryffindor 250 to Slytherin 85.

**End flash back**

"Thanks." said Harry to Ron.

"It was lucky Malfoy was paying more attention to me than he was the snitch was". Said Harry.

Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Yea what an idiot." Said Ron with a snicker.

"Who are you calling an idiot weasel"? Said a drawling from behind them.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry turned around to see the sneering face of Draco Malfoy.

"well speak of the devil," said Ron.

We were just discussing your amazing lost you committed. Ron also said.

"Shut up weasel." said Malfoy.

"Quit being a sore looser Malfoy." Said Hermione.

"Shut your trap you filthy mudblood." said Draco.

Harry grabbed Ron's shirt before Ron could launch himself at Malfoy.

"If only your broomstick was as fast as your mouth then you might actually stand a chance agents Me." said Harry.

Draco's face tuned bright red and his gray blue eyes were alight with fury.

"Well if it isn't famous Harry Potter." "I bet you're enjoying all the attention you're getting." Said Malfoy his voice dripping with distain. "I wonder if they'd still be cheering for you if they new that you're so pathetic that you couldn't even save your own godfather." Said Malfoy.

Harry's eyes narrowed but before he could reply or hex Malfoy Hagrid's voice could be heard telling every one to gather around.

"Meet me in front of the room of requirement on the seventh floor. It is opposite of the tapestry of Bornabos the barmy being clubbed by those trolls. Said Harry. Come alone unless you're afraid to face me alone."

"I'll be there." said Draco.

Harry and the other left to begin their care of magical creatures lesson. The rest of the day went on without a hitch. Harry, Ron, and Hernione were finishing there homework in the quiet of the common room. Hermione broke the quiet by asking Harry if he really planed on meeting Malfoy alone.

"Yea why?" Asked Harry.

You can't be serous said Hermione.

"Have you forgotten when Draco told us to meet him in the trophy room and Filch almost coat us". Said Ron.

Of course not said Harry. That's why I want you guys to come with me, just in case Malfoy shows up with his gorillas Crabbe and Goyle. You don't have to if you don't want to though said Harry.

"Of course we do." said Ron.

"We will always help you Harry," said Hermione.

"Thanks" said Harry.

"Don't mention it said Ron and Hermione".

Five minutes to midnight Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the room of requirement. They didn't have any trouble finding the place. Since they were there the year before when Harry organized the dueling club, Dumbledore's army last year. They waited for Malfoy outside. Draco arrived right on the dot.

"Thought you said it was just going to be you and me," said Draco calmly.

Even though he was panicking in side since he was out numbered three to one. Having told Crabbe and Goyle to stay behind.

"They are leaving said Harry. They were just here in case you brought those gorillas you call friends with you."

"I said I'd be here alone." Said Malfoy with a sneer.

"Like your word means anything," said Harry. Before Draco could reply Harry tuned toured Ron and Hermione.

"Thanks for coming you can leave now," said Harry.

Ron and Hermione nodded and left.

Harry then opened the door.

"After you." said Harry.

Draco walled in and saw nothing but a couch and a fire lit in the fireplace.

" What's this?" said Draco. It hardly looks like a place designed for dulling.

" who said we were dulling?" said Harry.

I brought you here to teach you a lesson you will never forget". Harry continued.

Before Draco could remark Harry shouted "expelliarmus". Draco got thrown backward and his wand went flying in the air since he was holding it. Harry caught it and put on the floor on the other side of the room. Walking to Draco who was still on the floor. Harry grabbed Draco arm and dragged him to the couch. Harry then sat down and pulled Draco face down of his lap.

Then Harry took out his wand and murmured a spell to remove Draco's pants and underwear.

"W-w-what are you doing. L-l-let me go. Said Malfoy who began to panic.

"Calm down" said harry I'm not going to rape you so stop acting like you going to get Raped. Draco stopped struggling. He was surprised that Harry was able to keep him at bay. The boy was stronger then he looks thought Draco.

"Then what are you going to do?" Asked Dracoin a calmer tone.

"I told you I was going to teach you a lesson remember." Said Harry.

"I've had it with your constant arrogant prissy assed attitude and I'm going to give you what your parents should have given you a long time ago." Harry continued.

"What's that"? asked Draco annoyed.

"The Spanking of you life time." Replied Harry.

As his hand went into the couch. Harry then pulled out a small paddle. Draco's eyes widened and he tried to get away but Harry's grip on him was too strong. Draco's legs were pined between Harry's legs and his hands were held tightly in Harry's left hand.

"This only what you disserve Malfoy." Said Harry as he raised the paddle. **Smack! **Draco gasped in pain. Still surprised at Harry's strength.

"Let me go bastard" said Draco still trying to get away. **Smack, Smack, Smack.**

"Watch you language." Said Harry as he continued to spank Malfoy. Draco stopped struggling sencing he could not escape.

"I said Stop you fucking asshole" said Draco

**Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack.**

"I told you to watch you language." Said Harry

"It seems you are learning nothing." Continued Harry

Harry then began to spank Draco harder. Draco winced as he was being spanked. Draco noticed to mortification that his penis was getting harder and vary uncomfortable has Harry spanked him. **Smack, Smack, Smack.** Draco who had been quiet for a while cried out in pain as Harry continued to spank him. By now Draco's butt was a dark red. Draco bit his lip determined not to cry out but he was shocked to feel tears running down his cheeks. **Smack, Smack, Smack.** Draco cried out in pain but didn't break down yet. **Smack, Smack, Smack. **

"Stop" Draco sobbed

"please" Draco pleaded.

Smack 

"why are you being spanked? Asked Harry

Draco whimpered

"B-b-because I-I-I a-a-acted l-l-like a-a-a s-s-spoiled b-b-brat." Stuttered Draco.

Smack, Smack.

'What else" asked Harry

"I-I-I w-w-was d-d-disrespectful t-t-to y-y-you a-a-and y-y-your f-f-friends." Draco said shakily.

"I-I-I s-s-said t-t-terrible t-t-tings a-a-about y-y-your f-f-friends." Draco said

"and?" asked Harry.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." Said Draco and started sobbing uncontrollably.

**Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack.**

Harry hit Draco hard five more times. Then stopped. Draco continued to sob. Harry looked at Draco sobbing uncontrollably and at his butt, which was a deep burgundy color. Harry rubbed Draco's back. Soothingly

"Shh" said Harry

it is over now, you're forgiven said harry

"shh it's ok it's over now." Harry said softly.

When Draco continued to sob. Harry genteelly sat him up and tuned Draco toured face him self. Harry made sure that darco's bottom didn't touch anything. Harry held Draco close to him and proceeded to comfort him. After a while Draco calmed down.

Draco's sobs tuned to sniffles whimpers. Harry continued to rub Draco's back. Soon Draco stopped crying. All together and realized how close he was to Harry. Draco then quickly pulled away from Harry.

"why did you comfort me when you hate me?" asked Draco

"I never hated you" replied Harry.

"You annoyed and pissed me off." You also seemed to enjoy making life hell why said Harry stunned _He doesn't hate me. _Draco thought.

"b-b-because I liked you since we first met and you rejected me. So I teased you and your friends just to be with." Said Draco Harry was stunned. _He likes me. _thought Harry.

"I like you too Draco but I thought you hated me." said Harry

"I never hated you either." Said Draco.

"Well since we know how we feel about each other how bout I take you. It looks like you enjoyed your punishment just as much I did."

Draco who was looking at harry's face the whole time looked down saw how much Harry had enjoyed punishing him. Draco blushed and nodded. Harry chuckled and removed his clothes blushing him self as he removed his pants and underwear. Draco took off his shirt. Then kissed Harry on the lips. Harry pulled Draco closer and deepened the kiss.

A bed appeared in the room. Harry led Draco to the bed and pulled down the covers. Then harry laid Draco genteelly on his back. Draco hissed as his bare bottom touched the sheets. Harry then laid down next to Draco and pulled the covers over their heads.

The End

**AN **That's it if you want more action between Draco and Harry let me know and I'll add it.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Hey every one thanks for the reviews. I'm out of ideas so continuing this story may not happen unless you give me some ideas on what you want to happen. If I know what you would like to happen I could write anther chapter or more depending on how good your ideas are.


End file.
